legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeronious Garmstrom
'Xeronious Garmstrom '(nicknamed Xero) is a Human figher/warlock that had an active role in the days of the rebellion of Elturgard. Biography Born in the Swordcoast to Leo Garmstrom and Lea Garmstrom, Xero had an easy childhood in the small fishing village that he grew up in. Bored with the life as a fisherman like his father, Xero quickly took to the sword as a way to pass the time in his village. Xero spent his time training with his friends and dreaming of leaving his village to find a more lucrative proffesion out in the world. Dragon Attack On Xero's fifthteenth birthday disaster would strike his small village when a red dragon appeared and burned his village to the ground. Everyone except Xero would perish in the attack and Xero would swear to avenge all those who have fallen. Leaving for the next village Xero enrolled in the army of Elturgard and would spend the next few years traveling with the army. Becoming the Folk Hero Three years into the army, Xero would find himself at the siege of Mablehook. Outnumbered and low on supplies, Xero would formulate a daring plan to save everyone. Taking a stand by himself, Xero was able to overpower the giant ogre known as Deadeye. After defeating him, the rest of the orcs would turn to flee and the day was saved. Once returning to their camp, Xero was shocked to learn that the army had known of the situation at Mablehook and decided to not send reinforcements. Xero angry at the army decided to leave and with him the legend of Xero was born. Mercenary Life After leaving the army, Xero would spend his next few years taking on mercenary contracts that helped protect the people who lived in small villages all over the Swordcoast. With each contract taken the people began to see Xero more and more as a hero. The commoners would help hide Xero whenever the army would appear due to his status as a deserter. New Friends In the summer of 3009, Xero would accept a contract to find a trio of dwarven siblings. Among the group that accepted was Niram Katoch II, Roderick Snow and a few other members. Departing to complete the contract Xero could not have fathomed that this contract would lead him to his destiny. During the contract the group ran into multiple goblins and they managed to capture one. After earning the goblin known as Smoogle trust, Xero would lead the group to the caverns that held much treasure. After receiving word from an old friend, Xero with Smoogle in tow said their farewells and left the group. Becoming the Warlock While traveling to the continent of Tal' Dorei, Xero and Smoogle would run into an ambush from the Eltguardian Red Guards. Finding their situation dire, Xero grabbed a sword that was impaled in a tree and awoke an ancient force. Hearing in the recess of his mind Xero heard the sword speak. Promising to save them, Xero agreed to the deal and awoken as a warlock. Meeting the Princess In the winter, Xero would save a small group of villagers who were being attacked. Among them was none other than Princess Lunelia Nox Sylvas. Seeing his heroic deeds and sensing the destiny with in him, Luna asked Xero and Smoogle to join her knights. Xero, amazed at her beauty and elegance agreed to serve her. Over the next year, Xero would accompany Luna on many journeys throughout Tal' Dorei. Xeronious Garmstrom Category:NPC'S